


Secret Weapon

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: Talia Al-Ghul vowed to make Oliver Queen pay for killing her father and causing the overall destruction of the League of intends to make good on that vow. Post Season 5 Finale.





	Secret Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow.

It was a beautiful day in Star City but Talia wasn't in the city to enjoy the day. She was there for a very specific purpose, the complete and utter destruction of Oliver Queen. Previously she relied on one of her students to break him but that had failed. She was back to the notion that if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. Thus she came up with her own plan and she was in the first phase of executing the plan.

She was currently seated in the conference room of the Mayor's office of Star City discussing some boring law or policy she wasn't really interested was her first meeting as a newly elected City Councillor. This was just a role she had to assume to implement her plan. She poisoned the previous councillor and then got herself elected to the council. Her mere presence on the council would annoy Oliver and she was hoping to shoot down all ideas he presented for approval. His job as Mayor was going to become infinitely harder and there was nothing he could do about it.

When the meeting of City Councillors finished, Mayor Queen made the expected move and asked her to remain a few minutes longer so that he could talk further with her about her ideas for revamping the Star City Police Department or at least that was what he publicly said at the end of the meeting. The true reason was something else entirely.

"Mayor are you going to assault me right in here when everyone knows we were left alone together?" she taunted him from her seat around the table.

The frown she got from Oliver was her reward. He stood from his seat and buttoned his jacket.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold tone. She knew he wasn't pleased with her appearance in Star City. He had tried to block her election but had failed.

"Serving the people of Star City. That is what the City Councillors are supposed to do, is it not?" she asked innocently. She was not intimidated by him standing and he knew that.

"I don't believe that for a second," he spat at her. He didn't close the distance between them. That was a smart move. He knew what she was capable of. At least he had learned something.

"Will you believe that I want to destroy you Oliver?" she asked rhetorically."When I am finished with you, you won't be Mayor Queen or the Green Arrow. You'll be the ruined fraud and criminal that conned the city. The only place you'll be able to live is Lian Yu, but I think you'll find it much more challenging this time around since Adrian destroy most of the surface of the island," she said watching him closely. He tensed at the mention of Adrian and Talia smiled. She would build upon the damage that Adrian had inflicted upon him. She stood from her chair and turned to walk to the door. She would dictate the terms of their meetings not him and as far as she was concerned the meeting was finished.

"Talia," he called after her in a warning tone.

She contemplated exiting without listening to him but then she decided she wanted to know what he had to say in response. She stopped and turned to him, "Yes Oliver?" she asked curiously.

"You can try, other have certainly tried but you will fail just like them," he said defiantly.

Talia smirked, "The name is Lauha L. Tigla. I would prefer if you could use my proper name and not some nickname you've dreamed up."

"It's an anagram of Talia Al-Ghul," Oliver replied angrily, "Your real name."

"Lauha, will succeed where others failed. None of them had my secret weapon," she stated confidently. "You must excuse me Mr. Mayor, my assistant is waiting on me," she opened the door to find Evelyn waiting for her as she expected. She saw Oliver stiffen as he recognised Evelyn, except she didn't look as young and as pretty as before. He had left her in that cage and while there were no bombs right next to hear she was affected by the shrapnel and flames which left a large scar across her face. The young pretty girl was gone, replaced with a bitter scarred woman and she blamed Oliver for all of it. Evelyn was her new protégé. 100% determined to learn and kill Oliver Queen, though Evelyn would not be doing the killing part. Talia had learned that lesson with Adrian. This time around, Talia would do the killing herself.

Talia closed the door behind her and walked towards the elevator with Evelyn. "How did your mission go?"

"We found him," the young woman responded.

"Excellent, it's time to begin the preparations for phase 2," Talia said walking into the elevator.

* * *

Talia drew back her bow and let the arrow fly. It landed in its target soft flesh causing a small squeal before it died.

"I hate rats," she said in a disgusted tone. "Evelyn, find us a new building. This warehouse is unacceptable. I will not be subjected to this dirt and filth."

"Yes master," the girl said with a bow.

One of her students retrieved her arrow and disposed of the rodent's body while Talia walked to the middle of the warehouse where a large vat filled with water was located. Above the vat was a series of ropes and pulleys. Talia watched her students remove a dead body from a box and place it on the ground. Talia ignored the foul odour that permeated the atmosphere from the dead body. They attached a harnesses to the body and then started using the pulleys to pull the body into the air.

One of her new students strolled up to her. The woman was not from this Earth and Talia didn't care much for her but her doppelganger had been very important to Oliver thereby making Black Siren very important to her plans as well.

"I don't understand how this is your secret weapon?" Black Siren said sweeping her hand across the disgusting scene in front of her.

"I'm sure there is a lot you don't understand. Just watch and learn," Talia replied condescendingly.

The body was completely submerged in the pool of calm water. The water started to bubble as if someone had put a flame under it and started to boil it. The bubbling started to slow down and the water returned to its calm state.

"That's it?" Black Siren asked.

Suddenly the body exploded from the water and landed in front of Black Siren. It looked straight at her and lunged for her.

"Adrian," Black Siren grunted while trying to defend herself from him but Adrian was physically stronger. She could use her sonic cry to throw him across the room but Talia had warned her not to use it yet. Oliver was not to know that she was in Star City. Suddenly he went limp against her, a dart sticking out the side of his neck.

"Move him to the next building to continue his treatment," Talia ordered and her students obeyed, picking up his body and taking it over to a black van parked near the entrance.

"That's a Lazarus Pit!" Black Siren said shaken. "I thought your sister destroyed the pit."

"My sister destroyed the pit that was under my father's control but there are other pits in this world," Talia explained. "Nyssa was naïve to think that father didn't have a backup in case that pit ever fell into the wrong hands. I suppose her naivety was just one of the many reasons he decided to marry her to Oliver."

"Could the Laurel of this world be resurrected as well?" Black Siren asked curiously.

"Yes," Talia answered in a clipped tone.

"Interesting," Black Siren noted.

Talia handed her a piece of paper. "I need you to retrieve something for me. Follow these instructions. I expect you back in two weeks," she ordered.

"What about the other body?" Laurel asked looking to the body on the ground that was being set up to be dumped in the pit.

"That is none of your concern," Talia replied returning her gaze to the new body. She followed the clicking of Black Siren's heels all the way to the door.

Oliver was soon going to be faced with several ghosts from his past.

* * *

Talia was at her wits end. She was of the firm opinion that politicians should all be shot. How Oliver spent a year in the Mayor's office without killing a bureaucrat amazed her. There was so much paperwork to fill out. She couldn't get a pencil without having to fill out a form. She even had to declare things about her fake personal life for the sake of transparency in public office. Things would be so much easier if they just let you do things instead of talking about doing things. She didn't even have to openly oppose some of Oliver's ideas, the system did it for her.

After another tiring City Council meeting discussing the same topics as the last meeting, Talia arrived at her base itching to kill something when she was stopped by her former student.

"What is the meaning of this Talia?" Adrian asked angrily. He was dressed as one of her students and he appeared to be the same Adrian she knew before he died. She concluded that the treatment the shaman used on him was successful in restoring his mind.

"You have not fulfilled your promise to me," she indicated. Perhaps a sparring match with Adrian was what she needed.

"I made Oliver Queen suffer," Adrian pointed out.

"No he's still the Mayor and the hero the Green Arrow. In fact it could be argued that he's happier now than he has ever been in his entire life. Both of his jobs are running smoothly, his son lives with him and he and Ms. Smoak are together again. I would hardly call that success Adrian," Talia pointed out with narrowed eyes.

"They were all supposed to die on that island," Adrian replied. "Perhaps your students screwed up with the bombs."

Talia drew her knife and moved quickly, circling behind him and placing the knife on his throat. "My students did exactly as instructed. It was you that failed to account for the addition of Slade Wilson to his team."

Adrian's hand calmly came up and moved the knife away from his throat, "You didn't resurrect me to kill me again," he said confidently turning around to face her.

"No I didn't. I intend to do what you could not. I will handle Oliver as the Mayor and you will handle him as the Green Arrow," she instructed before adding with a smirk, "His reaction to seeing you again should be quite interesting."

"Do you want me to kill him?" Adrian asked. "I suddenly no longer feel the urge to keep him alive. In fact, I don't feel the urge to keep anyone alive."

"No, you are not to kill him. The blood lust is a side effect of the pit that I will help you get control of. I have something a little different in mind for Oliver this time. While your plan was good, you made one critical misjudgement and that was when you sent Oliver back to his team. This time I want you to break his team. I want you get every single member of this team and his family to walk away from him. Then we will destroy Oliver."

"Hasn't that happened already?" Chase asked.

"In a way but they've never all walked at the same time. I need them gone and who better to teach them what Oliver is really like than you? If you kill a few of them along the way, so be it," Talia said.

"I always knew I liked the way you think," Adrian said with a wide smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed Adrian Chase as a villain and I'm not ready to let him go yet so I wrote this one-shot to hold on to him a little bit longer.


End file.
